Say You Won't Let Go
by LuminousEnergy
Summary: Persistence and spilt lattes have a way of bringing people together. Will Alex and Piper navigate the tides of their inevitable romance? Completely AU. Cheers!
1. Chai Latte Down

A/N: just seeing where this goes!

She sipped on a black coffee and answered the morning emails. Outiside, Queens was seeing the most rain on record in years. Java Bean had been part of Alex's morning commute for a while now. Alex was pretty much all business once she left her penthouse apartment in the mornings; rarely did she take this time to people watch, flip leisurely through the classifieds section of the newspaper, or sip mindlessly at her brew. She had far too much money to make. Alex organizes and facilitates the largest underground poker group in the city. She spends hours in the morning settling bets, chasing down reneges, and finding inconspicuous locations for events. Her day job as a software consultant is far less exciting so she milks her side job for all it is worth. Alex was used to excitement, she thrived off of it.

Though she didn't have time for people watching, she couldn't help but notice the woman entering the cornerstone coffee shop. She certainly was not a regular, Alex couldn't forget a face like hers. Alex looked up from her laptop just enough to inconspicuously watch the woman struggle with the door that was putting up a fight with the wind and rain outside. She had blonde hair, legs for miles, thin but toned and Alex soon forgot where she was and how much money she would be collecting today. The woman was drenched from head to toe and held an umbrella in her left hand, which had obviously malfunctioned, and her belongings on her right. As she stepped up to the counter, Alex became aroused at the thought of hearing what this beautiful woman's voice sounded like.

The barista turned to face her, shocked when he saw how soaked she was, "what can I get for... hey now - aren't umbrellas supposed to keep out the wet?!"

"Yeah, well, don't find fault, find a remedy." Damn, this girl was witty. "Henry Ford?" Piper clarified as the guy behind the bar obviously didn't get it, "Be part of the solution? Never mind, how about an iced Chai Latte?"

Alex couldn't help but notice that she didn't have a ring on her finger, how could she not look - this had to be the prettiest person in New York. "NO, actually make that hot," Piper corrected her order. "No, no iced. Definitely iced." Alex chuckled to herself, and found the indecisiveness attractive. Alex like to prey on indecision, she was a control freak. That is why she liked being a bookie.

The woman dug through her Michael Kors for her wallet and paid the barista. Her long locks cascaded down her cheeks as she responded to a text message and she seemed oblivious to shuffling and chatter around her. As dressed up as she was, though she was dripping from the rain, she likely had brunches, museum visits, and DAR meetings scheduled for the rest of the day. Alex could smell WASP from a mile away. That didn't do anything though to stop the figurative waterfall of excitement Alex got from looking at this 'proper' young lady. She had to know more. She had to make a move.

Alex hid her face in her laptop and sat back in her chair as the lady collected her drink and turned towards the exit, still focused on her phone. Not paying attention, as made her way to the front door she neglected to see or accommodate for the wet floor or "caution" sign. All at once she screamed, threw her bag back, and her feet came out from under. Alex, watching intently from start to finish, had just enough time to lunge out of her chair and cross the 4 feet of distance to outstretch her arms and catch the blonde as she made her way to the ground. Alex was surprised at her movie-quality high speed reflexes, but not as surprised as she was when she found herself face-to-face and eye-to-eye with the most gorgeous woman she has ever seen. She didn't have a moment to bask in her heroic glory for too long because moments after the pair caught their breath, they realized that Alex was now sporting the Fall line of ice Chai latte all over her lap courtesy of fate.

Still in Alex's strong forearms and nervously unsure of what to do, Piper started to ramble. "Oh my gosh, I am so so so terribly sorry. Please let me pay for dry cleaning. I wasn't paying attention, if only you knew the day I've had already. I just wanted some caffeine and now I'm rambling and making a complete fool of myself and I... I'm Piper." Alex was further compelled by Piper's newfound nervousness which she didn't exhibit moments ago when bantering with the barista, "and you are??".

Alex lifted her legs and the blonde with her and smirked, "and I'm... sure glad you went with the iced latte."


	2. Regret, Party of 1

Piper and Alex both blushed on the way to standing position. Well, Piper was blushing, Alex was entertained with Piper's nervousness. Her smile was but a mere chemically induced reaction to the copious amounts of dopamine rushing through her brain. Where they were both on their own feet, Alex realeased her grip on Piper slowly; immediately missing the contact. It may be a tad middle school crush, but Alex had butterflies in her stomach. Piper straightened her blouse while avoiding eye contact. Alex was too lost in Piper's blue orbs to be concerned about her wet crotch, a wrinkled shirt, the fact that she would have to go home to change. The duo were standing in the middle of the dining area and no one seemed to notice what had just happened. Not that the two would be aware anyway, there were only aware of one another and the umistakeble attraction that left them both wondering and wanting. "Um, thank you. And, I am really sorry about your pants." Piper subdued her inner nerves just long enough to apologize, offer to purchase cleaning services, and run as fast as possible in the opposite direction to this totally embarrassing situation.

"I'm Alex, and its okay, I hated these pants anyway. They are to conforming. I much rather black skinny jeans, but you know; the boss probably wouldn't approve much." Not that Piper would know, but she was her own boss, in both industries, the legal and illegal. While Alex's comment was a sure attempt to make the situation laughable, all Piper could do was notice how pure Alex's skin was. How her jet black hair and dark framed glasses made a statement of prowess. Piper caught herself gazing at Alex's lips; watching them move from a smile to a smirk as the dark haired woman realized that she was close to having Piper hook, line, and sinker.

"Please, let me pay for the dry cleaners. It's the least I can do. You probably didn't plan on saving a complete stranger from falling on her ass and ending up with a latte all over yourself when you woke up today." Piper continued to ramble, "I mean now your probably going to be late for work, or worse you could get fired and then-"

"Piper! Piper, right? It's totally fine. You gave me an excuse to take the day off. Besides, it was my pants or... your white blouse. I for one, love a wet t-shirt contest, but I prefer them in private. Especially when they involve a woman as gorgeous as yourself!" Alex chuckled seductively at her own pick up line. The Vause signature never fails.

"Oh, okay..." Piper grew flustered at Alex's comment. Was this person hitting on her?! "Well, thanks again, Alex. I appreciate your superhero speed." Hmm, not the reaction I had hoped for, Alex thought as Piper appeared to kick her fight or flight into overdrive. However, 'Alex' rolling off of her tounge sounded like it could come in a variety of dialects.

"How about you let me buy you a new drink, you know since it and my pants broke your fall. I'm actually thirsty too."

"You know, I would really love that but I can't. I'm actually meeting my boyfriend for breakfast."

There it was. Piper:1 Vause: 0

Piper's b-word sure was disappointing but that never stopped Alex before, "Ah sure, well maybe some other time then." Before Alex turned for the exit, she slipped her business card into Piper's back pocket so smoothly as she placed her lips right next to Piper's ear. "Any guy who lets his girl walk to work in a storm like this doesn't know what good thing he has!" With that, Alex left the cafe without lookin back. This chick was hella sexy and Alex was mighty interested, but she was never one to be the fly. Piper was in shock. Who was this woman and why am I blushing? Piper didn't consider herself gay. Well, she believed in loving the person and knew she landed somewhere on a spectrum, but damn, this felt slightly different. Piper gathered her thoughts and looked down at the business card Alex handed her. It was all black with an embossed white 'Alex Vause' and phone number but nothing else. Piper fondeled the corners and went to throw the card away but at the last moment she held her breath, and put the card in her pocket. She left the cafe at once and proceeded the few blocks to her work. Reality struck once she left the magic bubble of Java Bean. Her phone buzzed and she knew who it was without looking. She just answered, "What, Larry. You were supposed to take me to work today. My car is in the shop remember?"

"Pipes, I over slept. I'm sorry sweetie." Larry was a weak individual. He and Piper had been dating for a few years and had spoken of marriage in the generic sense. Piper didn't know if she was quite there yet.

"Don't wanna hear it, I'm soaked and had an embarrassing morning. Don't call me for awhile, I am going to be busy today." With that, she hung up.

When Piper got to Popi, her artisanal bath products store that she ran with her best friend Polly, she collapsed into the chair in the back office. She wanted to soak up the last few moments before opening. Dammit, I don't even have my latte. With the thought of her run-in, Piper removed the business card of her lady guardian from this morning. I should have taken her up on that drink, for more than one reason. Piper found herslef smirking and set the card on her desk before heading to the front of the store.


	3. This is Piper

Chapter 3: This is Piper

Alex grabbed two beers from the fridge and walked them into the living room. She handed one over to her friend Nicky. Alex had known Nicky Nichols since high school, and they have remained close since. They were two peas in pod - fuck bitches, get money, and Alex had Nicky on the books as an assistant in her consulting firm. She was really her accountant in her underground high stakes poker club and her most trusted friend and employee. "How many seats we got Friday, Stretch?"

"Eight, Carlson is off probation." Members were banned at Alex's discretion for offenses like violence, bringing guests to the door, using cell phones, or bringing cash. This business was illegal, so Alex implemented a rigorous set of club membership rules to keep everyone on the right side of the law. Each Wednesday, Alex and Nicky picked up buy-ins from previously identified locations. No cash is ever allowed at games, ever. In case a raid were to happen, the club needs to be able to disguise itself as a "friendly game of poker." Alex also doubles as a bookie. The house will loan up to $10,000 for an added 20% interest. The house rakes in 15% of all buy-ins to pay for the overhead and room locations. Events were never held at personal abodes and never the same place two weekends in a row. Alex would text participants three hours before the start time from a burner phone. Locations were always inconspicuous, private, and well secured. Payouts occurred as scheduled and always on time. Nicky kept the books up to date of payouts and balances.

Alex was a fair pit boss and club owner, she gave her right hand, Nicky, 30% of all profits. What she valued most about Nicky was her loyalty. Alex needed to keep her software consulting firm supple to stay out of Uncle Sam's radar when she'd drive around her winnings or take them galavanting across the globe. Nicky had Alex's back and made sure that on both business fronts, things were flowing.

"Please tell me you're getting the one dealer again, what the hell was her name?! The one that I took home and shacked up with for a week during the Nor'easter last year? the blonde, skinny thing."

Alex popped the cap off of her beer bottle at sat down on her suede chase lounge after their night of pick ups. "You mean to tell me that you spend a whole week with this girl and can't remember her name?!"

"Yo its not my fault she was screaming my name for seven days. You know I couldn't really get a word in." Alex chuckled as she slugged her beer.

"Ha, only a week? You're losing your touch Nichols."

"Well I don't see you out there reeling 'em in, Ace."

"False, I don't kiss and tell. That's for amateurs, plus I don't want you moving in on my territory." Alex smirked, she was no stranger to one night stands and leaving her booty calls to head down the streets of NY on walk of shame after the buzz of the alcohol wore off. Alex was an Olympic philanderer and expert at remaining detached. She would pick up her flavors of the night from bars and clubs downtown, usually start her sultry maneuvers in the bar bathroom or a cab ride home, and kick them out in the morning before her hookups could find their clothes scattered about. Relationships weren't for Alex Vause. She was a prowess, and lived off of her ability to be self sufficient. As she bantered with Nicky though, thoughts of the blonde girl from earlier trickled their way into her mind.

"I'll have to take you out with me Saturday night, show you how it's done."

"Yeah, sounds good." Alex's thoughts remained on the set of legs she saw this morning. It was hard to zero in much on what her best friend was offering.

" I don't know Polly, Larry and I have just been so blah lately," Piper confessed to her business partner and best friend as they stocked their store shelves with seasonal hand soaps and bathroom luxuries. "He asked me to move in with him and of course, the Chapmans are ALL about it. I don't know, I mean he couldn't even remember to pick me up this morning."

"Gee, Pipes. He fucked up one time. Are you trying to make excuses for lack of something else, because if you are, that's one thing. But, if your not, I think he's been a pretty good boyfriend."

"Yea, I guess your right Pol, thanks!" Piper gave a half smile. She loved Larry, she did. But she didn't know if she loved him-loved him. He was who she was supposed to marry. Wealthy family, check. Ivy League, check. Country club membership, check. However there was lack of fire, chemical explosion, butterflies when they kissed.

"Alright, Piper. Don't think too much. We're ready for the morning and it's time for us to go home. You need a ride? Your car is still in the shop."

"Thanks, Polly." Polly dropped Piper off at her downtown apartment and reminded her that she would be off for the next few days and that Piper would be opening and closing the store solo.

"Not a problem, Polly! Enjoy your weekend!" With that, Piper made a cup of tea and curled into her cheap couch with a good book and a blanket. She called Larry to say good night and reminded him that she needed a ride to the store in the morning. They said their good night wishes and Piper drifted off to sleep.

The next morning Piper was ready to leave her apartment by 7:15. She had already accomplished more than half of New York. She had her morning run, a French press coffee, got the paper, showered, and was ready to get to Popi. It was storming again. The rain seemed like it was going to never let up. Larry was supposed to pick her up at 7:30. She waited for a few minutes, and with no Larry in sight she shot him a quick text.

[7:35] You're on your way, right? Remember my car is in the shop.

[7:40] Lar, I've go to open by 8. Are you on the way? It's raining.

Piper was used to taking the subway but it was a 10 block hike in this bitter rain. She called Larry this time, but to no avail.

[7:45] Dammit Larry, wake up.

By 7:50, she was gonna send one last text before heading for the subway station. As she pulled out her phone in her last attempt to summon her boyfriend who sleeps past 10, she saw the seven digits of another source lying in her purse. With a deep inhale, she typed.

[7:52] Hey, this is the clumsy blonde that you heroically rescued yesterday and then ran out on you to keep from getting embarrassed. You don't have a car, do you?

[7:52] This is Piper.


	4. Good Vibrations

Chapter 4: Teenage Wasteland

Alex's alarm was singing Baba O'Riley from across her penthouse bedroom. Friday. Poker night. She never went in to the office on Fridays. Even though she was her own boss, she rented a small office space in Manhattan, but today she had to spend the better part of the afternoon making final preparations for tonight. She had to confirm with the dealers and servers, and had to send out locations to players. Everything had to run smoothly so Alex spent the extra time running through the logistical preparations while Nicky tabulated invoking funds with potential outgoing funds.

This was their routine and had been ever since they started running this club 5 years ago. By noon time, they'd call the dealer. Dealers rotated and often were selected to match the criteria of the group. Lindsey was the dealer tonight. Tall, tan, but slick with a deck of cards and she could run the "man's table." She would listen to Alex's cues all night; like rake the pot when necessary. She and Alex had a history. It was more meaningful for Lindsey than it was Alex, but then again, Alex let her continue to deal games even after a few of their rendezvous behind the clubs at the end of the night. Big stacks of money do something, scientifically, to make people horny. Sometimes Lindsey would walk out of the game with $3000 in tips next to Alex. One thing led to another. A smirk turned into a peck; a peck leading to a kiss on the pulse point. It wasn't rocket science for Alex and sliding her hand down the front of Lindsey's jeans seemed like the logistical progression during these kinds of nights.

After confirming the dealer, Lindsey, and the servers, she would likely spend the next few hours setting up tables and chairs. She and Nicky invested thousands into quality equipment. The more "high roller" the players felt, the more likely they were to bet big.

As The Who continued, Alex stirred. For a small second, Alex thought about climbing further under her covers but 7:30 was a small price to pay for the thousands that she would bring in tonight. She climbed out of her king size Serta and meandered over to the large windows overlooking the city. With a deep morning breath she drew open the floor to ceiling curtains to peer out onto the active city and commuters thirty floors below her. With a start of her espresso machine she hopped into the shower. Alex was picking Nicky up by 9:00 and they were going to run some errands before the making preparations.

As she toweled off, she received a text from an unknown number; unknown at first, but never to be forgotten now.

[7:52] Hey, this is the clumsy blonde that you heroically rescued yesterday and then ran out on you to keep from getting embarrassed. You don't have a car, do you?

[7:52] This is Piper.

As Alex stared at her screen, she was shocked to say the least. She hadn't really expected Piper, the astonishing woman from the other morning, to be texting her this way. _Is she using me for a ride?!_ Alex had predicted this scenario slightly different; involving bed sheets and hot steamy moans, and Alex would be the one to booty call Piper. Certainly not this way. Alex scoffed and put her phone down without answering as she continued to dry her hair.

[7:53] I'm at the corned of 5th and Watson and need to be uptown like 10 minutes ago.

Piper was getting desperate. Alex looked at herself and back in the mirror. _What if this is my_ _only chance?_ She froze for a crumb-sized second before dropping her towel, throwing on some sweats and running out the door to swoop into Piper's rescue once again. What could she say, she had a hero complex. No sense in trying to change that now while a hot blonde waited a few minutes downtown.

[7:55] That depends. How quickly do you need to get where you're going and how comfortable are you with opening your legs for a little bit of thrill?

Alex chuckled to herself quietly as she started her motorcycle and new that Piper would not know how to respond to that message. Uptown women didn't have senses of humor or senses of sexuality. She didn't care though, she had to do something to let Piper know that she was not easily summoned at moments' notices - and that usually it was her doing the summoning. Alex knew that the bike would be a little chilly but she would be able to navigate the commute traffic quicker.

Piper read Alex's message and had no clue how to digest what it meant. She was embarrassed and slightly awkward with this kind of talk to be honest. _Is she suggesting I thank her with sexual favors? What does that mean? A_ small pit formed in her lower abdomen and Piper was concerned about opening a can of worms that she couldn't repack. She decided to bail before Alex got there and go back to her apartment to hide before any damage was done. Just as she was about to turn the corner, a woman in a grey hoodie, black Capri leggings, and grey Converse pulled up next to the curb on a motorcycle. She had a black helmet on and her dark locks escaped from the underside. She pulled directly next to Piper and balanced the bike with her feet as she removed her helmet to reveal her face to the woman who got her out of her apartment before 8:00.

"Hey excuse me, I'm looking for someone who likes a little thrill and doesn't mind a little vibration between her legs. Can you help me out?" As if there was any question before, now Piper was blushing ear to ear at Alex's introduction.

"Hi Alex. I was hoping to get up town as soon as possible to open my store. My car is in the shop."

"I can help with that. Hop on." Alex handed her helmet to Piper and reached her hand out for Piper to take as a steadying post while she swung her leg around the metal metal machine. She instantly felt the rumbling between her legs from the power of the bike. Piper smiled, she now understood Alex's comments. "Ready?" Alex asked Piper as she buckled the helmet, "You might want to hold on!" Alex reached for both of Piper's arms and wrapped them around her own abs. Alex's sweatshirt was thin, and Piper could feel the definition and tone underneath. A second later Alex peeled away from the curb and Piper squeezed just a little tighter. As Alex zipped through traffic, Piper's front morphed closer into her back and Alex could feel the warmth behind her. Piper's grip got tighter as Alex changed gears but this didn't go unwelcomed by driver or passenger. Alex too was unfamiliar with this tingling inside, but _not_ unfamiliar with the growing sensation between her legs.

As Piper got more comfortable with the feeling of winding through the 9 to fivers, she spoke up to her maiden in shining armor, or rather, maiden _on_ _shining_ _armor_ , "So, is this how you pick up all of your girls?" It was clear that Alex was at least bicurious from her flirtatious advances, so Piper thought the implication of her question wasn't too unreasonable.

"Ha, no. Only the ones that I really want to have their arms around me." Piper smiled at Alex's response. It didn't need a comeback. She just held on tighter and squeezed a little more as she clung to the back of Alex. She relaxed her muscles but tried to make her arms a large as possible to feel the most of Alex. For a moment, she didn't know who she was, why she was responding to the flirtatious advances of a woman. _Piper Elizabeth Chapman wasn't gay_. She pushed the questions out of her head and decide to live in the moment as she directed Alex to Popi.

As much as Alex was enjoying carting around the long legged, 10-grade blonde on the back of her bike, she was pulling up to the curbside in front of Popi. Piper leaned into Alex with one last tug to engrave the feeling of her body into memory before balancing using Alex's shoulders and dismounting. She'd likely never see Alex again, so she wanted to remember this thrill and unfamiliar flighty feeling inside her stomach. She removed the helmet and handed it back to Alex who was still on the bike. "Well, thank you so much for coming to my rescue again." Piper stared long and hard into the green orbs of her driver.

"Oh, don't mention it."

"How..." Piper continued her gaze down to the luscious lips of Alex. They were beginning to smirk at Piper's hesitation but looked so full and needy. Piper wanted a taste and it was hard to comprehend what was going on with her lower half, "Um, how can I repay... you?" Piper swallowed her immediate attraction and spark towards this woman down to the bottomless pit of her stomach. Her eyes retuned to Alex's. She was standing close, close enough that when Alex leaned forward towards Piper, their noses were millimeters apart. Alex smiled softly as Piper closed her eyes, not sure of what else to do and not wanting to witness her own inexperience and embarrassment. Alex paused before reaching her lips to Piper's. Piper's were parted, and panting heavily, unsure of what to expect. Alex looked one last time into Piper's eyes, which were closed, and veered her lips to Piper's left cheek to plant a small kiss. As she pulled away she lingered and softly swiped her nose down Piper's jaw line. Piper opened her eyes at the unmistakable chemistry.

"Let me take you out for a drink," Alex said before the moment passed, "I'd like to take you out."


	5. Mr Julio and the Sound, for Two

_I'd like to take you out._

As Alex's statement resonated amongst the New York morning traffic, Piper suddenly notices where she was and what she is doing - she is playing with fire.

 _I'm not single. I don't know this woman very well. I am straight. I have a boyfriend that I…I… care very much about._ Piper's insides, along with the butterflies in her stomach and pounding muscle in her chest, were circling the drain of self-debate. Her heart wanted to say yes. NO, her heart wanted to SCREAM yes atop the noises of all of New York. For the last 30 minutes she had forgotten all else. With her arms around this tall, dark beauty who was now standing in front of her asking her to drinks, she felt secure, free, happy.

"Alex," Piper started with what sounded like a rejection. "I am flattered, but I can't. I am with somebody and while he may seem like an asshole in this particular scenario, I want to be fair to you; I am not emotionally available and I don't want to lead you on."

"I see." Alex was, of course, in the midst of rejection and experiencing her chest dropping to the pit of her stomach. This was new for Alex, she was never facing rejection. She did the only thing that she new how to do. Run. Put up a wall. Play it off. "Well, that's too bad. I'd take care of you, Piper." And with a mere glance over her shoulder back to Piper, she closed the face mask lid on her helmet and sped off.

Piper was left standing on the curb side. Alex's comment wasn't humorous, it wasn't flirty. It was surreal and suddenly Piper felt like she had a knife it her gut. It's impossible to ignore the spark between the two.

As Piper went into Popi to continue with her day she texted Polly, "I need a drink tonight, Pol. Lets go out."

xxxxx

Alex and Nicky were driving around getting ready for tonight's pier game in Alex's car. "Damn, Ace. We're gonna bring in 5Gs tonight and all you can do is sit over there and stare into a damn abyss. What the hell is wrong?" Nicky notices Alex's distraction and decide to confront her best friend and business partner from the passenger seat. Alex continues to stare and drive in auto-pilot, completely oblivious to her wild-hared friend. "I wanna lick your pussy," Nicky tried again.

"Huh? Oh, sorry, Nick. I was thinking about tonight."

"Bullshit. I haven't seen you this fucked since that bitch broke your heart in the 11th grade." Alex chuckled at how long her friend has known her, and reached across the console to playfully punch Nicky in the shoulder.

"Yea. It's a girl." Alex purposely didn't elaborate. She was a little embarrassed. Girls have never been a department that she has struggled with. Alex was a player; she always had any girl who wanted her but now she wants a girl she can't have. "You can't ignore chemistry."

"Well, that's vague as fuck but … maybe this babe will wan't me instead." Nicky was trying to lighten the mood and the pair chuckled as they pulled into the location for tonight's game.

"She's straight Nick, probly won't happen."

"Shit, Alex. This chick must have a hold on you. You know not to fall in love with a straight girl."

xxxxx

It was 9:00 and Alex's poker club members were starting to arrive, everything was ready. Security was in place, drinks were flowing, and the dealer, Lindsey, was in ready. These men and women came in to make thousands. Sometimes they lost and sometimes they gained. The pot had been plentiful all night, which meant more money for Alex and Nicky and the rest of the crew. Alex had to be careful, what she was doing was illegal, but the power was addicting. She got to call the shots, she made the game.

Everything had gone as planned and there were no emotional outbreaks tonight. The group cleared a lot of money and decided to celebrate.

Alex, Nicky, and the rest of the crew went out for drinks to Sliders, a local pool bar. It was a low-key joint and the beers were flowing after a high roller night. Lindsey, of course was all over Alex. Alex didn't mind the attention, it provided distraction from whose arms she really wanted to feel around her. Nicky delivered a round of shots as the group waited for their turn at billiards.

"Damn, it feels good to sit on stacks of cash." Nicky threw back her Don Julio.

The music of the bar played 80s in the background, the drinks were flowing, there was a good crowd, it had been a good night. Alex entertained small affections from Lindsey and Nicky was feeling up a random girl as the tribe racked their balls on the pool table. Alex loved billiards, and she was very good. Talk about hardcore. Alex and Lindsey were competing against Nicky and her flavor of the week.

"You can't beat me Nick, I'm that good." Alex was on a four-ball run and energized but the attention she was getting from Lindsey and the shots of tequila from Nicky. Alex sank the 8-ball and was rewarded with a champion's kiss from her companion as a particular blonde and her brunette friend entered. It wasn't until Nicky brought it to Alex's attention that their moment of victory came to a sudden halt.

"Heyyya, Stretch, that blonde over there is a-lookin over here mighty closely. Ya know her?"

"Fuck Nick, thats her."

"Oh, shit. She is hottt." Nicky consoled.

Piper was in a skin tight sark blue dress the cut off mid thigh. Her legs went on for miles until they reached her black stilettos. Alex looked on and dropped her gaze down the body of the blonde. When her eyes came back up, she and Piper exchanged a glance but it only lasted a second as Piper quickly turned her head. "Dammit, Polly. Is this really the bar that you picked?! Of all the bars in New York?"

"What the hell, Piper. Why are you acting weird? It's close and I have a baby at home." Piper ducked behind someone standing close to her as she and Polly waited for their turn at the bar.

"See that tall brunette? I embarrassed myself in front of her the other day." Piper neglected to tell Polly about her exchange with Alex this morning.

"Okay, well I can slice the tension with a knife so lets get a margarita then go rip off the bandaid." Piper, while feeling a little guilty for not telling her friend the whole truth, was looking forward to having a reason to talk to Alex. She stared on from a safe distance and noticed another girl giving Alex small kisses and touches from where they were seated at the hightop by the pool table. As the bartended hander her a margarita she downed in one large gulp and ordered another from the bartender.

On the other side of the room, Alex pretended to pay no attention to Piper. Lindsey was drunk and being extra handsy, the group was taking turns buying shots, and Nicky was not fooled by the vibe between her best friend and the blonde woman who seemed to have left a large impression on Alex. "Alex, that chick and her friend with the stick up her ass are walking over here."

"Fucking hell, Nicky." Alex looked on to confirm that her friend wasn't yanking her chain. And she wasn't.

"Don't worry, I'll diffuse the situation." Nicky smirked and sauntered over to the two girls as they approached the pool table.

"Hey girls, I'm Nichols. Would you like to join us in a game of billiards?" She motioned to the pool table where Alex was seated with a drunk Lindsey asleep in her chair.

"Sure," Piper responded, going with the flow. "I'm Piper, and this is my friend Polly."

Alex looked on from her chair. So far, so casual; good. As the pair and Nicky approached Alex's earshot, Nicky did anything but 'diffuse' the situation.

"So, Piper. My friend over here has been thinking about you all day. Your tatas must of felt real good in her hands—"

At that Polly coughed out the fluid in her mouth back into her margarita glass. She put her hand to her chest and there her eyes onto Piper. "Uhm, Piper???" Polly knew her friend was experimental but she was not _gay_.

As Alex heard her friend's 'unsubtleness' she threw her hands in the air and then placed them over her face.

"Uh relax, I'm kidding," Nicky clarified. "Just pulling the sticks out of your assess. Come join us for a drink."

Piper's guilt sank deeper. She totally used Alex this morning, and worse, was about to face her again and couldn't suppress the butterflies making an appearance in her stomach. _Where is this coming from?_ It was like when she laid eyes on Alex, the rest of the world was forgotten. She forgot about her boyfriend, her parents, her perceived sexual preference, what society had planned for her, expectations. All she could recognize was the unmistakable connection between her and this highly attractive brunette who by chance met only a few days before. It was as if they had a magnetic field between them and they were being pulled together. It was inevitable, irreplicable, organic.

The three approached Alex and Nicky took the liberty to make introductions however Alex and Piper were ignorant of anything else but each other. A round of shots pulled them out of their trans as Nicky toasts, "to good sex and cigarettes." Everyone chuckled and the tension lightened as Alex racked up the billiards and everyone downed their shots.

"So, Piper—"

"You're up Nic. Let's get this over with." Nicky's question was interrupted by the loud sound of Alex breaking with the cue ball and then Alex's comment. "You and Piper, and I'll play with Molly over here to even out the teams. Don't worry Molly, I am rather good. We should be through with this in a minute."

"Christ, you must have really made an impression blondie." Nicky subtly spoke to Piper as she selected her pool stick and approached the table. Alex took a long slug of her beer as she and Piper looked each other in the eye. "Well aint that a bitch." Nicky hit a solid with the cue ball and it just missed the pocket.

Polly stepped up, amidst the awkward silence, and sank a stripped ball. "Ahh!" She squealed, but missed her second shot.

"Good job, Polly." Alex did know her name.

Piper chalked up her stick and took a drink before she stepped up to the table. Nicky decided to boost her teammate, "Now blondie, if there is one thing that distracts Alex, it's titties and ass. We might need a little home court advantage here." The group laughed at the confession and the tension lightened a little bit more.

"Don't worry Nicky," Piper stepped up and and sank three solids in a row before missing. "Alex doesn't know that I used to run the tables at Smith." The whole gang dropped their jaws at the skill level of the delicate blonde.

"Well damn, bringing you A-game huh Pipes?" Alex readied for her shot flirtatiously as Piper blushed at the nick name that seem to come so naturally. Alex pocketed three striped balls then Nicky stepped up.

"Well, don't expect much from me I am usually in this for the girls not the fame." Banter went back and forth for the next several turns. Several more shots of tequila were consumed and Piper was brushing against Alex's arm at the table as their teammates took their turns. Flirts were exchanged and Alex couldn't keep her eyes off of Piper's body.

"Like something?" Piper busted Alex mid-oogle as she took her turn. Alex was shooting the eight ball and had a chance to win the game. Piper decided to play this to her advantage. She walked to the other side of the table, across fro Alex, and bend down so that Alex had the perfect view down the top of her dress. Alex smirked and shook her head then shot and missed. She dropped her head before she stood up, disgusted at how the blonde's distraction worked. Lindsey approached Alex and gave her an affectionate side hug and wrapped her hands around the tall woman's neck. "It's okay, babe." She was obviously drunk.

Piper saw this and was a bit jealous. She recalled earlier in the day how those were her arms. And that could have been her tonight. It was her turn, and all she had to do was sink the 8-ball. She looked at Lindsey flirting with Alex and decided to claim back Alex's attention. As she bent down in her stance to shoot, she accentuated her hips and ass in the air, knowing that the tight fabric containing her cheeks left little to the imagination. She was right in Alex's sign of sight and when she turned her head over her left shoulder to capture Alex's eyesight, she shot the ball without looking not before saying, "I'll take another margarita, Alex." The sound of the ball hitting the bottom of the pocket could be heard around the bar and with the focus of Alex still in her possession, she smirked and raised her eyebrow at the brunette. The brunette smirked back and was wearing a smile from ear to ear.

"Holy shit, that was the hottest thing I have ever seen! If you were gay i'd have you in me bed tonight for sure." Nicky joked as Piper leaped into her embrace.

"Well that was a lot of fun, but I have to run." Polly said bye to the group and asked her friend, "Are you staying?"

Piper looked over to Alex, who was looking right back at her, "Yea Pol, i'll take a cab home."

As the night advanced, so did the flirtatious touches and dialogue between Alex and Piper. Everyone was highly intoxicated after several more rounds of pool and light chit chat. Lindsey was passed out again on the booth on Alex's lap. Alex easily slipped underneath her to close their tab. "I'll be right back, I'm gonna close my tab."

"I'll close mine too." Piper saw this as her chance to speak to Alex and explain the she was confused at earlier today.

The two were standing inches from each other at the bar as they waited for the bartender to bring their cards. They were smiling, and there was a certain twinkle in Piper's eyes as she leaned in to whisper in Alex's ear, "I don't like seeing you with other girls." Piper's confession expelled like word vomit. It was unintended as she motioned with her eyes over the Lindsey. Alex took in the comment, realizing that Piper was the one who was tied down and refused to give Alex a chance. The older woman forgot all of that by staring into Piper's blue irises. _This girl_. She reached out and placed her hand onto of Piper's. Piper looked down at Alex's thus stroking the top of her wrist. The brunette opened her mouth to respond but before any words came out, the closing time lights came on. They both looked up at the unwelcome lights and the moment was over before it really started.

Alex retracted her hand, "Come on. Let's get you home."

Alex had her Audi parked outside and she had sobered up significantly so she decided to drive Lindsey, and Piper home. Nicky was going home with a girl that she picked up earlier. Lindsey was passed out in the back and Piper sat up front. There were moments of silence, and Lindsey's light snores were the only thing that could be heard. "You know, I think we—"

"Hang on, I'll be right back." Alex but off Piper as she exited the car, scooped up Lindsey in her arms, and carried her inside the girl's apartment. Piper watched from the passenger seat. This woman is remarkable. Alex returned 60 seconds later, "She is just a close friend you know. Our chemistry is strictly friendly."

"Oh, okay." Piper was unsure how to respond to that. She was highly confused. What am I feeling? What do I want? Why is my heart telling me to pursue this?!

Sensing Piper's inner conversation, "Hey do you wanna make a pit stop with me? I've got a secret place in this city that is known to few." She looked over the console and grabbed Piper's hand before starting the car again. There is a visible connection between the two, every time they touch it is like the Fourth of July.

Piper looked down at their folded hands, "Yeah sure," and the two smiled at each other for what seemed like an eternity before Alex peeled away from the curb.

Alex put both hands back on the wheel but the two exchanged glances and flirtatious smiles for the next 20 minutes until Alex parked the car in a remote lot. She got out and opened Piper's door before the blond stepped out. "Okay, we've got to walk the rest of the way. You will want to lose the heels but I promise its worth it and I will take my shoes off too." Piper followed Alex's instructions and her could hardly contain her curiosity. Alex led them down a desolate path that was well lit by the moonlight and stars, and absent of the city lights due to a covering of trees. The Long Island Sound was audible in the back ground as a slight breeze hounded between the natural foliage. Noticing Piper's shiver, Alex stopped and removed her long sleeve flannel atop her black v-neck to give to Piper. She held it out for the blonde to stick her arms in.

"Coming to my rescue again huh?" Piper accepted gesture and could smell vanilla and ginger immediately on the brunettes shirt; which was oversized on the blonde.

"You are easy to want to rescue, Pipes." Before the two got lost further, Alex carried them along the path to what appeared to be a cove with a cliff ledge ahead. Piper smiled and reached out for Alex's hand. Alex accepted in the invitation. It is weird how natural this feels.

The got to the edge of the path and Piper could see they were at the edge of a cliff that bordered the Sound. "Stay right behind me and follow my steps exactly," Alex instructed Piper without letting go of her hand.

"Ok," Alex stopped them on the edge of the cliff in front of a large eroded cutout that funneled to the bottom of the Sound, "We need to get as close as possible to this ledge to see what happens next." She reached out her hand for Piper to take. The blonde proceeded cautiously. When she was in Alex's embrace, the taller woman explained that together they were going to take one final daring step to a lower shelf that was naturally formed in the cutout. Piper was hesitant. They were standing as close as possible and Alex let Piper catch her breath before leading them down to the lower level. Right as they were about to step, Piper grew wary.

"Alex, I —" She almost backed out, then she looked directly into the green eyes of this strong body that was holding onto her. "Tell me you won't let go."

Alex smiled, God she makes me mush, "I won't let go." And with that they climbed down inside the funnel, Piper still in Alex's arms.

"Get ready," Alex said.

"What for, Alex? What for?"

"Just trust me, kid." Three seconds later a large wave rumbled into the cove and forced air up through the funnel that Alex and Piper were standing in. A large blast came from under and blew everything up. Their clothes, their hair. It was powerful. It felt like they were floating, like they had become weightless. They gasped in awe. It was that speechless satisfaction in the midst of an adrenaline rush, when nothing but breathy sighs come from you lungs. It lasted for about 15 seconds and when it was over, and they were coming down from their high, they caught each other in a sated stare. Deep into each others orbs. After what seemed like an eternity, Alex grabbed Piper's hand and splayed it across her chest, over her heartbeat.

Alex gave her a second to realize what she was feeling. As Alex's heartbeat increased under the delicate touch of the blonde she whispered two inches from her face, "This is what you do to me."

Piper was speechless. There were no words that could adequately capture how she felt in this moment. How do you put words to a chemical match. Instead, she decided to show Alex how she makes her feel. Piper looked into Alex's eyes one last time then closed the distance between their lips. It was slow at first, it felt natural. Alex placed a hand on Piper's cheek as Piper placed both arms around Alex's neck. It was passionate and Piper felt weightless again, like this has been her missing link. As another wave came crashing into the cove and another flush of air came from beneath them, the two parted but just far enough apart to catch their breath and a wave of ambience surrounded them. As the vacuum of air settled, Alex smiled at Piper and went in for one last passionate but small kiss to Piper's lips. The blonde held on for a second longer before trying to speak, but she opted for a smile and a passionate embrace. _Where have you been all my life_?


	6. Lips were Made for Kissing

I don't know what overcame me but some astrophysical force possessed my body, and my lips, and crashed them into Alex's. Her lips were so soft and I could sense the slightest smile behind them. My mind finally caught up to what my body was doing behind its back and I suddenly didn't know what to do with my hands. _What am I, in junior high again?!_ My moment of pre-pubescent uncertainty was rectified as Alex placed her hand on the side of my face and thrusted her tongue into my mouth, mapping my soul. The butterflies in my stomach as her mouth massaged my lips elevated me to cloud 99, and I needed to anchor down before I left the atmosphere because I didn't want to miss this moment. I roped my hands around Alex's neck and held on for dear life as I claimed the power in our kiss. This was my chance, and I may never be in this moment again. I threw the weight of my body into hers and stood on my tip toes. Our souls were one, her heartbeat could feel my heartbeat. I paid close attention to the corners of her lips as they curved upwards to form a smile in response to my newfound aggression. Again, I didn't know what overcame me. I was rounding first base and showed no signs of stopping. My lips had a mind of their own as they rotated between sucking on Alex's bottom lip and letting our tongues do the waltz. Her mouth tased of tequila and mint. The fire between us was blazing and there was no putting it out. When we ran out of breath and pulled apart, I looked into those beautiful green eyes as their owner swooped down to seal our moment with one last intimate peck. I couldn't speak,

I could barely think, and I certainly felt my courageous facade crumbling under Alex's exquisite caresses. Though, I didn't want to ever forget this moment under the lightless sky and serenity of the Sound around us; engulfed by passion as I felt Alex's heartbeat under my finger tips. I was alive. _Where have you been all my life?_

"Wow. You're really good at that." Alex finally broke our speechless exchange. That's right, I almost forgot that I initiated this dangerous dance. She swiped the side of my cheekbone with her thumb as she dropped her hands and placed them on my hips, only millimeters between us still.

"I... um.. well... ". _Was I sorry?_ Dammit why was she so mesmerizing, I'm so confused. I look away to attempt to find my words and my sanity though I think it's all the way back at the bar where I left it. By the time I look back up at Alex, there she is again, just smirking so seductively that I can't help but smile back at her. We're just standing there and I am staring up at her smiling like she is the best part of existence and she is starring back at me like she wants to devour me from head to toe. _Stop._ I smile as I lift myself back up is search of her lips. _Wait._ There is a buzzer going off in my head and it takes me a moment to realize it before I pull back. It's my conscience telling me that, that... "I have a boyfriend Alex." I blurted it out while I had the echo of my morals still in my head.

I know she heard me but she is still smirking. Inches from my mouth. She slides her hands up to my collar, well her collar, and tuggs the shoulders of the flanner as a gesture of security. As if she were saying _I know Piper, I know you have a boyfriend but he's not right for you. I can protect you. I can show you the world._ Instead she opened her lips she sighed and closed our gaze with a simple "Come on, kid. Let's get you home."

We walk the short path back to Alex's car in silence yet shoulder to shoulder. I look over to my left to see if I can hear my temptuous conscience tell me it's okay to grab Alex's hand. Nothing. I look up at her and she is glowing in the moonlight. Her alabaster skin is giving off a blueish tint under the moon and I could stare at this for hours. My gaze is disturbed by the sound of Alex opening my car door. She props herself up and rests her arms on go too ledge of the open door; she'd make Aristotle proud.

"Then why'd you kiss me?" Alex asked a valid question to which I don't know the answer to.

"Huh?" _That's it Piper, but yourself time_. I tried to glaze over the question by getting in the car but Alex grabbed my arm and stopped me gently. She moved around the door so we were face to face again.

"Piper. I know you feel something."

"Alex, I don't know." That was the truth. I don't know what I'm feeling because I've never felt it before. "Can we let this moment be what it is?!" This time she doesn't stop me as I get into the passenger seat.

We drive back into the city with the light sound of the White Stripes playing in the back ground. I'm still staring. She's looking straight ahead. Hands at 10 and 2 but I can tell she's about to say something. I'm waiting for it. _Whisk me away you mesmerizing goddess._

"Staring at me like that is not going to help me keep my hands to myself Piper." She chuckles, okay she doesn't hate me.

"Well I can appreciate beauty from afar. And I'll have you know my level self control is akin to a pregnant woman off alcohol.

"Oh is that so?!"

"Yes." _Pinocchio Chapman, party of one._ I'm playing with fire again, but this time it's unintentional.

Thank god we've reached my apartment. Alex walks me to the door. I can feel her right behind me. God her heat is like the sun. _What do I do?_ As I unlock the deadbolt and turn back around to prepare for an awkwardly goodnight, Alex traps me up against the wooden entrance with her body. She has her hands and arms on either side of my head. We're two inches apart and she leans in to my ear. _My god, yes_. The surprise and aggressive maneuver gets my butterflies wisping again. Except this time they are much lower in my abdomen, especially when she, she... yes, she's running her nose and lips down the side of my neck. I let out the faintest sight so she stays there for a minute and hovers her lips over my pulse point before gently closing the distance and massaging it ever so softly with her mouth. _Dammit._ Im a goner.Alex trails a line of light sensual kisses down my neck and back up to ear. She nibbles delicately at the shell of my ear when she leans in to whisper so that only she and I in our little bubble could hear.

"Tell me to stop."

Im so close to heaven that I don't know what she just said. I just know that I'm losing control.

"I've wanted to do this since I saw you in that coffee shop. I've wanted to kiss you, to control you, take you to somewhere you've never been before."

A bite on my neck that's sure to leave a mark and another breathy traitorous gasp from my panting lips as Alex thrusts her lower body into me. That's all I can muster in response.

Alex pulls back to look me dead in the eye. "Piper-"

"No." Seemed clear enough as to what I wanted though I know it's wrong and I don't know what I'm getting at. "Stay."

Without saying anything else, I reach behind me to turn the doorknob and pull Alex by her collar through my front door. I throw my back against the wall of my foyer and drag Alex with me, finding her lips with the most passionate kiss I have ever given. I didn't know what I was doing but I wasn't letting her go.


	7. Alex Vause Who

_Tap. Is this thing on? Back with more time for this venture. Enjoy and pardon the wait._

My love life could be the soundtrack for an HG Wells novel. The Invisible Woman. To this point it has been pretty much uncommitted, uncommunicated, and unparalleled to anything that you would expect to find in a fairy tale hallmark romance. No high school sweethearts, no romantic gestures-shout your love from the top of a cliff kind of love. I've been completely satisfied with no strings attached and leaving in the morning, before the hint of alcohol wears off. That's me. That's Alex Vause. What you see is what you get, and its worked for me so far.

Which is why it was so easy for me to use my sexuality to seduce Piper into saying what I wanted on her front steps. Cruel, but true.

But her whimpers, her sighs, the way her hands are clutching to me as if I would dissipate into a cloud of smoke at the first opportunity. However this is not unlike me. Call me Houdini when things get past learning your first name. _Giving a girl my shirt._ Nope, not Alex Vause. _Romantic caresses on the edge of the cove, where I've taken NO ONE._ Certainly not Alex Houdini. All of these things point to ... to... well I don't know what it's called or what to think. _Dammit where is Nicky._ She could explain to me this feeling that I have that is now rising into my chest and carrying a pulse as robust as the bass at the super bowl half time show. I'm going under. Under, and I may not make it back to the surface for a breath of air. Especially when this person in front me is holding my heart captive, against my better judgement.

"No. Stay." And before I knew it, Piper was opening the door to her apartment and pulling me in behind her. In one swift motion my heart was betraying my head as I greeted her aggression with equal desire. I have never kissed a pair of lips... no... tasted the soul of another human being like I am right now. This is a new language. Suddenly I feel like I'm back in Señorita Velma's high school Spanish. I fucked her too; but without the 'thumping' of my heart powering my free will.

In a sudden urge of ecstasy I pushed Piper against the wall of her living room, right next to the front door, and ran my right hand up the side of her body. As I thrusted my toungue further into her mouth I traced up her over her abs, up the rungs if her ribcage, and to the underside of her breasts; which were hardly contained by the thin layer of her dress. My left hand caressed the hair at the base of her neck as her muscles were quivering under my touch.

Our kisses were getting more frantic and when I palmed her right breast, Piper dropped her head back against the wall revealing her luscious neck. Like a bloodthirsty love vampire I took it as an invitation to spread my kisses down the column around her pulse point. _Hello Alex Vause, where were you_. Piper's fingertips were digging into the skin of my shoulder blades, which was fueling further my intention to ravish her to the core - her core. In unison, I squeezed her right nipple with my fore finger and thumb and I bit down roughly with my teeth around her jugular as I pushed her harder into the unforgiving surface of the wall. _Bingo._

The sexiest, mist organic sigh I've ever heard parted through the sexiest lips I've ever felt, and emanated above the sounds of my caresses. "Mhm, A..Alex..."

And then-she pushed me off.

Maybe I misread the cues. Maybe her conscience came back in the interest of her committed realtionship.

Standing at arms length with her palms on my shoulders, I stared into those deep iris pools half expecting a request to leave.

I could bounce. I wasn't there for complicated. _Alex Houdini last call at gate 3B._ There was my head, reasoning with heart and body; telling me to leave before I got attached and leave before this got complex.

"Piper, look. It's okay. I can let myself out." I was expecting a nod, an 'okay', an 'it's complicated." But I was wrong, so incredibly and welcomingly incorrect.

Piper answered me by lunging forward, attacking my lips with hers, and pushing me further backwards into the living room. She was almost animalistic, and kept pushing until my backs of my knees hit the couch and collapsed down onto the soft surface, contrasting Piper's nibbles and bites onto my lips.

As I fell closer to the precipice of no return, Piper was in the seat beside me and falling quickly. She landled directly onto my lap. We both looked down at the compromising position of our bodies, particularly how Piper's short dress had risen up to the bottom of her torso; barely covering her her hips.

When she looked back up to meet my gaze I greeted her with the widest grin. She met a smirk as she leaned in with both of her hands on my cheeks and took my lips in hers. She kissed me so deeply, so purely. So raw that we had to stop to take a breath between our breathy satisfactions.

I ran my fingertips from her toned abs to the tops of her shoulders and slid them under her flannel, _my flannel_ , to remove the item covering her sun kissed skin. It fell to the ground, down there with the little bit of self control that I have remaining.

"Finally. Look who finally came do dinner." Piper followed the discarded item with her baby blues. I took this as a sign of approval.

"Maybe," _Time for the kill shot._ "But I look more forward to dessert." I raised an eyebrow to draw her irises to mine as I slowly pulled down on the zipper on the back of Piper's dress. With my free hand I traced the newly exposed skin done Piper's spine at a painfully slow pace.

This earned me a shiver. I could feel Piper's vertebrae spasm as I lowered to the top of her underwater line.

"And what is it that you want, Alex," A challenge. "For dessert?"

I pulled the slack material over her shoulders, towards me, as I exposed for the first time the top of her chest.

I made sure she was looking at me, "You."

Without waiting for a response I leaned in and sensually caressed below her collarbone with my lips. I traced up her neck and whispered in her ear.

"You're so beautiful."

She pulled her head to look into my eyes, but we were to close to see in focus as I ran my hands over the bare skin of her back. Our mouths were touching barely, nanometers apart as Piper swallowed a sigh of satisfaction and ran her nose down mine to meet me for a kiss. There it was, there was the shift.

 _Alex Montague, you're valet is here._

I don't know what to listen to; my heart, my head, or my sex drive. I don't know what I'm feeling, but I do know that despite our short acquaintance, I didn't want Piper to be a one-night drunken occurranxe.

My sex drive would have to wait.

I pulled back and slumped into the couch. Romeo Montague wouldn't have let this connection, molecular at its composition, be boiled down to 20 minutes of instant gratification. No, he died to be with Juliet for eternity.

"What's wrong?" Piper prompted the rhetorical question as she tried to capture my lips.

"Piper. Hang on." she pulled back.

"Wh.. what?" As if she didn't understand the context of my statement. Why would she I was removing her dress just a second ago.

"Piper. I..."

"What is it Alex? I may not have been with a woman before but I can feel that you want me."

"No.. that's not it." _Stop stop stop. "_ I, I, like you..." _too late._

I was too embarrassed to look at her so I just continued with my uncontrolled, what was about to be, monologue.

"You're different...I don't want to show you the world of Alex Vause in 20 minutes. I want to take you on the world tour. I know that I've only know you for about 48 hours, and I have NO clue what this means or how to describe my feelings but all I know is that if we continue what we're doing and you keep making those noises that I'm going to pick you up, carry you up those stairs and show you want it means to experience pleasure and all you're going to do is feel guilty about it because you are NOT single and when I'm finished with you I want you to be amazed, completely and wholly satisfied and not associating my unbelievable skill with a night of unfaithfulness... Because... I like you."

 _Take a breath Alex._ Embarrassed, confused, unncharaxterized; all what I'm feeling as I drop my head horizontally in the back of the couch. What I was sure I was going to hear was a laugh, a mock, but instead I felt Piper's soft hands cup my cheeks and lift my head back to hers.

"Hey, it's okay Alex." She smiled and leaned in to give me a small, yet comforting kiss on the corner of my lips as she stood up from my lap and pulled the dress back up her torso. She offered me her hand and I took it as she hoisted my into my feet.

"I mean, this encounter will be hard to suppress. But you're probably right."

She chuckled, as I thought she was referring to me being right about her commitment situation. As if there were any doubt, she added more.

"It's not wise to sleep with someone before they buy you dinner."

It took me a second but when I realized she was joking I smiled and chuckled back at her. She knew, that I knew what she really meant to say but bringing up the BF would have been a buzz kill.

"I had a great time with you." I smiled to let her know that I was telling the truth. "I'll let myself out." I leaned in and gave her a quick kiss on the cheek and opened the door.

"Hey, Alex?" I turned around and her look of mood lightened laughter was replaced with a look of honesty.

"Yea Pipes?"

"You were right, back on that trail. I do feel something."

How the fuck do I respond to that?! I feel the strongs pulling around to heart, squeezing every ounce of feeling out and placing it on my sleeve, but I refrain. I don't think Piper intended for me to respond directly so I just looked at her genuinely.

"Good night, kid." And out the door I went.

As I drive home the first signs of day break were showing. The city was quiet at this hour, peaceful. When I got home Nicky was on my couch. I keep forgetting she has a key. I didn't have the energy to entertain conversation about what I did the rest of the night, I had been awake for close to 24 hours, so I let her sleep.

I collapse onto my bed and rolled over to be back, reflecting on my reaction tonight. For the first time in a while, I feel satisfied. Emotionally, mentally, and spiritually satisfied. Before I have a chance to think about my newfound moral compass, sleep finds me and all I can do is hope that I'll see those blue eyes in my dreams tonight.


	8. You will Find Me

_A/N: I know it's been forever and a day. Work as been unpredictable. I'm hoping an extra long chapter helps! Be back soon, next installment already started_.

I hear a repetitive and unwelcome echo so I bury my head further into my pillow to drown out the intrusion. Fuck my head is throbbing. The noise is getting louder, like a pack of hoof beats in the last furlough of the Kentucky Derby. It has to be 7:00 in the morning, there is no way I've been asleep for more than two hours; who is even doing anything that induces noise at this ungodly hour.

Maybe it's my head. It stops, momentarily, so I close my eyes and drift back to sleep before it comes back. REM seems to be the only Safe Haven from the symptoms of my hangover. I drift into my liberating abyss I recall last evening. A my outer lips curl up and find a smile I know its a symptom of a good night. I slip further into the embrace of comfort I felt when those arms held me tight. I can almost feel them again, but just almost. Something is different. So different that I start to come to.

My lids open but I'm too hung-over for 20/20 vision so I hear rather than see the abductor of my welcome delusion.

"Hey, Pipes."

"Larry?! What the fuck Larry the sun isn't even up yet."

"Actually its like 2 in the afternoon, I've been trying to call you all morning. I got worried enough and I drove over here. When I knocked and you didn't answer I used the key in the frog statue."

"Sorry, Lar, I— Polly and I were out super late."

"Did you have a good girls' night?!" Larry leaned in to pepper the back of my neck with sentiments and wrap his arms around my torso, kind yet untimely arms. Not the arms in the back of my mind.

I know it is wrong; I shouldn't be having these unfaithful thoughts. Larry has done nothing.

Maybe that is the problem. Nothing. After two years, there is no fire. There is no ice. We're just coasting in neutral. I love him but I don't think this is what love is supposed to feel like. I need electric. I need fire and ice. I need a touch that makes my hair stand up all over my body and makes my spine twitch.

"We did, I am sorry sweetie I didn't mean to worry you. I fell asleep as soon as my head it the pillow." _Not a lie_. I roll over and give him a short kiss on the lips as I climb out from infiltrated happy place. It is the safest option until I can figure out what I feel.

I retreat into the bathroom to run the shower. Larry stays a top my bed and when I come back out to get clean underwear from my dresser he is smiling at me.

"What? I take out my earrings from last night. "What are you smiling at?"

"I got something for you, for tonight. Well, for us."

I am intrigued because this is unlike Larry. He is not one to take initiative so he has my attention. "What do you have?" I walk over to the bed and sit next to him on the side of the mattress.

Larry reached into his front jeans pocket and pulled out two tickets.

"Two tickets to the Rolling Stones cover band playing at Lucky 13 tonight. I know you've been wanting to go."

Larry was right; I have wanted to go. "Ahh! Larry!" I lean down in excitement to show him some light affection. "Thank you, love. That sounds amazing. Are Polly and Pete coming?!"

"They are. Polly wants to get ready with you and then Pete and I will pick you up at 8. I'll let you get ready I just didn't want you to sleep through it."

I cup my boyfriend's face once more with my palms and give him an appreciative kiss before I get off the bed and head to the shower. "I'm going to text Polly and hop in the shower. I'll see you at 8?"

"Yep, I'll see you at 8 Pipes, have fun getting ready." Larry kissed my cheek and left, leaving me to get ready.

xxxxxx

Polly arrived at my apartment around 6:00. After I let her in the front door I head into the kitchen to poor is a very much-deserved glass of wine. I haven't talked to my best friend about the transposing of events last night so I am prepared for the Spanish Inquisition and Chinese water boarding at some point this evening. Polly means well, and I know that she is only looking out for me, but sometimes she doesn't know when to climb down from her 'have to juice everything to the pulp' tower.

"So Pipes, how did the rest of your night go?" Well, that was quick. We haven't even gotten to our wine yet. And of course she asks from the other room where I can't see her face.

"It was good, Pol. Alex dropped me off right after you left. There was nothing too it." _That's it Piper, plausible._

I follow her voice back into the living room and deliver her a glass of rose, and hope that it is enough to distract her. "You gotta try this, Pol. Larry's mom got it for me last week at the arts and wine fest."

I take a large sip and sit next to Polly on the couch. My tactics were measurable and stealthy, but not quip enough for the viper speed of her ability to read between the lines.

"I hated to leave you. But it sure didn't same like you were ready to leave."

" _Polly_! I was having a fun night out and I didn't want to be rude, okay?! Last time I checked being friendly isn't against the law." I didn't quite know if I was trying to convince Polly or convince myself that my little rendezvous with Alex was innocent.

The inquisitive stare from across the couch said that I was going to have to divulge a bit more detail. "Look, Pol," I try to be frank, "I ran into Alex the other day at the cafe. Like literally ran into her and spilled my coffee all over her pants. They were ruined. Then she gave me a ride to work on her bike. Seeing her at the bar last night was a coincidence. She dropped me at the door and that was it. She's friendly."

"Friendly, huh? Polly slugged back her rose and rose to her feet.

"Yes, acquaintances." I watched her keenly. She walked to the side of the couch that hides the space between the armrest and the wall.

"Then why is her flannel over here on the floor?!"

I'm pretty sure I lost consciousness for a second as I sank back into the couch and threw my hands over my face. When I thought it was safe I peeked from the tops of my fingers. Polly was still standing there with Alex's flannel in hand and a smirk across her face.

I was busted. There was no way out of it. "Fuck," I sighed as and took another gulp of my wine.

"Fuck is right, Piper. I saw the way you two were making googly eyes at each other all night. You better start talking and leave nothing out."

At once I stood up and grabbed Alex's shirt from Polly death grip. "Ok, Pol. But I'm going to need more wine and let's take this upstairs; we need to get ready."

I was blushing and Polly held onto her smirk as I devoured the intimate details of my exchange with Alex to my friend as we exchanged outfits in front of the mirror in my bedroom.

With the curling iron on her last section of hair, Polly summarized my feelings of the last 24 hours, "Jesus Piper, if I was single I'd give her MY number. She sounds like she really likes you. And has enough respect for you to understand your hesitance last night." Okay, maybe I fluffed that part up a little.

Polly made a valid point. "That's the problem, I'm not single. I don't get to feel anything."

"Only you know what you deserve feel, babe. Only you know what is going to make you happy. Don't get me wrong- we don't need a repeat of junior year in college when you couldn't decide between Professor Hotty and your boyfriend. You should have some decency in all this."

I slapped Polly's arm playfully from bringing up my less then proud promiscuous days. I decide to put all of my energy into tonight. I am excited for the show and excited to get out.

"I don't know what I feel, Pol." I wanted to push this convention aside before I associated guilt with everything electrical I felt when I kissed Alex. "I don't want to be anywhere else tonight so let's go all out. I'm thinking smoky eyes."

xxxx

The guys got to my apartment at 8:00 and we were going to trek downtown. I walked downstairs in a form-fitting and short dark plum colored dress that had patterns of sequins across the strapless chest. My eyes were dark and I put an extra portion of black eyeliner on. I topped of my outfit with a dark rose lipstick and some slight wave to my blonde layers. Polly's outfit was a bit more mom appropriate and I am pretty sure that her dress had breast-feeding flaps.

"Piper. I cant... I can't describe …how great you look." Larry was staring and walking over towards me in a zombie state. He leaned in for a kiss and I returned. What can I say, I am emotionally vulnerable at the moment and when that happens I need affection. Even though my thoughts thirty minutes ago were on a different brunette.

"Shall we go? Pete better keep her close tonight she's awfully fiery. Wouldn't mind her business all night," I glanced over at my best friend and gave her a wink. We were slightly tipsy and I wanted her to know that I knew she cared about me.

xxxx

The club was packed but we were able to get in with out much of a wait. The band was due to go on in about thirty minutes so Polly and I went to find a booth wile Pete and Larry went to get us drinks.

They returned with a few rounds of tequila and a round a margaritas for Polly and I, and a few beers for themselves.

We all raised a shot glass and toasted to friends, "and girl on girl," Pete added in his Aussie accent. Polly and I made out in front of him once to prove a point and he hasn't let us live it down.

"Sorry, Pete, I only want my lips on one person tonight." Again with my subconscious and its subliminal messaging. I slid over to give Larry a peck on the cheek as the band came out a started playing.

We all stood up and started dancing and drinking. I was feeling no inhibition and letting the music guide my soul. It was my favorite thing to do when there were so many other questions. It is the perfect escape.

Another few rounds and halfway through the first set I was ready for another Margarita, "I'll be right back Larry, I'm going to get another drink." I had to shout closely, it was so packed and so loud. "I need to walk it off a bit too."

"Want me to go sweetheart?"

"No that's okay, Polly has to go to the bathroom anyway."

Polly made a direct run for the ladies room and I staggered to the bar. I should have been paying attention, maybe then I would have been able to determine if it was just my head playing tricks or if the ceiling really was growing further and further away. I'd ask my legs if I could feel them but they are no longer under me. I can tell that my toes are wet and sticky as if I slipped …. _Umph_. Suddenly I am looking at the ceiling but I'm not on the floor. I am in a set of arms. Wait. I know these arms. These are the arms from my dreams only I am not dreaming...

"Alex."

I'm not dreaming this time. I'm looking right at her and her smirk.

"If I keep breaking your fall, Pipes, I'm going to have to up my comprehensive coverage."

"Alex, what are you doing here?" She helped me back to my feet.

"I'm here to see the cover band. Why are you here?"

"My boyfr—My group is in the corner over there." I was hesitant and suddenly conflicted. I didn't know what the right answer was.

"Are you here by yourself?" I continue to try to glance over the fact that Alex just realized caught my admission that I was here with my boyfriend.

"Ah, the boyfriend." The way she said it; you could hear the disappointment in her voice but she pretended not to care. "I'm here with some friends."

"Alex, about last night—" I didn't

"—Listen. I gotta get these drinks back, Pipes."

She gave me a wink and turned abruptly. I couldn't blame her. I don't really know where I was going anyway and I don't know how to quit while I'm ahead.

So I do the logical thing and grab her arm as she turns away. Instantly we both look down at our connection. The electricity is unmistakable, though Alex is better at plating it cool.

"Can I find you later, Al? I need to talk to you." It was the truth.

Alex responded neutrally and in the most confusing way possible, "Watch out for those puddles, Pipes. You have a knack for finding them." And she walked away breaking our connection.

I felt a pit in my stomach. I'm fucked. I was sure that I felt myself growing into panic. My palms grew sweaty and I could feel the bile rising from my insides. I ran to the bathroom and flung open the door; turned around and locked it. There was Polly pumping at the sink.

"Piper, what's wrong? Are you okay?"

"She's here, Polly. Alex is here."

"Oh shit."


	9. Distraction

I want to be okay, but I would be lying to myself if I said that I was unaffected by Piper's ability to gallivant around with her boyfriend only 12 hours after our midnight rendezvous. Total pole reversal, but what fuck do I give. I am not committal. Yet, I'm festering.

This tornado of emotion that is Piper has me flabbergasted. I don't know how to react. I don't know if I should be mad or sad. I don't know what to say to her or how I am supposed to feel towards 'find me later.' _Fuck you._ I asked her out, she said no; and then kissed me. I asked her why she kissed me, and she said she wanted to 'live in the moment.' I asked her to tell me to leave, and she climbed on top of my lap.

I drink further into my bourbon stupor with a mediocre cover of Satisfaction in the background. It burns going down, like my self-evaluation of what has just occurred. She wants me, the sexual tension is visceral. But she obviously has no intention of leaving her boyfriend.

"Jesus, Alex. You look like you saw a ghost," Nicky eyed me up and down from her seat in our booth as a meandered over with a handful of drinks, "Which Stone just came back from the dead??"

"Remember that blonde girl from last night?"

"Oh the one with the squeaky friend? Yeah, I recollect a certain chemistry not withstanding the magnetic fields of separation between your two somebodies." I laugh at Nicky's need to physically and metaphorically detail everything.

"I also recall those two certain somebodies leaving poste haste, together, at the end of the night to--" I motion for Nicky to keep it down, Lindsey was within earshot and I really didn't want any fireworks tonight.

"--Yes, objects in motion stay in motion – whatever, Nick-- She's here, with the boyfriend. I just ran into her at the bar." I sit down next to Nicky in our corner and throw my drink back, "and she wants to talk later."

"She's straight and unavailable? And I thought I paid good money for this cover band. Ha!" Nicky pointed to the stage. "Turns out they are just the opening act for a much greater tragedy. The tragedy where you watch your best friend make heart eyes across the crowded room only to fall on the deaf ears of a straight chick because said straight chick will never leave her boyfriend. Ipso facto, you are left to your own demise and strategic planning which involves copious amounts of liquor; your hot but, needless to say, less than focused date; and of course, to say it one more time for the people in the back – THE STRAIGHT GIRL!"

I don't answer because I don't want to admit the plausibility of Nicky's suggestion. She interrupts me as I try to suffocate myself by throwing my head in my folded arms on the table but she keeps going, "Does this seem forthcoming to you!?"

"No. It doesn't, Nicky." My voice was muffled from my soul hiding in my elbows, "I want to have a good night." I threw back another shot and handed a second to Nicky so we could do one, together. "Already far out of my mind."

Nicky threw a caring arm around my neck and patted my shoulder, "Very good, friend, let's enjoy this cover and the company – and see what the evening brings in good tidings." We toasted to the desire.

————

One set into the show and our group relocated to the bar. I knew how to start a following, and Piper was almost a distant flavor of angst mixed with logical reasoning. We had a crowd around us pounding on the bar top as Nicky and I went one for one on handless shots. The sticky pour down my cheeks as we laugh and carry on was enough victory for one night. _Almost_.

I saw Piper our of the corner of my eye. She was in a cozy booth with her boyfriend. He was nuzzling her neck and probably whispering sweet nothings in her ear. But her eyes. Her eyes were locked on me across the dark club. I didn't look directly at her, I am sober enough to observe from my peripheral. Barely. I didn't notice I was in a trance until Nicky noticed for me when I failed to complete my last round of our little past time game. "Shit. You really like this girl don't you glasses."

I turn my head to look at my friend as she continues "I've never beat you at this game of ours."

Nicky was onto something. But I don't respond to her. She knows what my answer is so instead I decide to swallow my feelings.

"Babe," when Lindsey didn't respond I caressed her shoulder, "Linds hop up here for a minute." Finally I turn my eyes to her. These eyes of mine could lie. They could tell you all the things you wanted to hear until I fill my hunger. Poor Lindsey. She's innocent in all of this. I do care about her, just not romantically, not like I feel about someone else. Like a hyena circling an antelope as the blood drips from its neck; to witness its last gasp. Last gasp before the feast. That's how I was looking at Lindsey.

I tap the bar top and Lindsey gracefully hoists herself up as she smiles at me seductively, knowing what's coming. She likes attention. "Bartender, give me your dirtiest body shot bombshell." Lindsey, like my puppet, is all blushed and already laying down and pulling up yer shirt to reveal her toned abs.

The crowd around us gets rowdy at the thought of me tongue-fucking a hot blonde. They are slapping their hands on the bar, getting out their phones. Nicky approaches me from the side. "You sure you know what you're doing friend?"

"I'm having fun Nick." I could keep saying that but really I was screaming inside. And of all the attention we stirred up, I really only care about the attention of one person in particular. I want her to know what I'm capable of. That she can't hurt me. That I don't care. _That I want her too._

When I see Piper staring aggressively out of the corner of my eye I return my focus to Lindsey. "Ready babe?" I run my hand up her ribcage as the bartender spouts liquid into Lindsey's navel.

I hear Nicky's voice somewhere over my shoulder, "you're stone cold Vause."

"No," I whisper back to her so that only she can here as I lower my mouth to Lindsey's stomach, "I'm strategic."

With people to our left and our right, old and young; while fake Keith Richards hit the iconic notes of the guitar tempo

in Start Me Up. Behind all of the cheering, there I was making a deal with the devil. There I was licking a line of whipped cream up the chest of my prop.

And there I was watching Piper storm out of the bar.

"Well I think you a got her attention, Stretch." I immediately felt a pang of guilt ripple from the top of my throat to the ugly depths of my stomach as I wipe md mouth with my arm. Lindsey sits up and throws her arms round my neck as the crowd obviously enjoyed my pathetic display of entertainment. I fake-smile back at her, and helped her down from the bar top.

"That was hot, Alex," She was looking at me with her _I can keep you distracted_ sex look, "let's get out of here."

I keep her intrigued enough to not notice how my attention has diverted two moments ago, "I'm just gonna go have a smoke quick, babe. Close my tab for me?" My charm has been refined over years of conquests and one night distractions. With a wink I seal the deal, exit the large metal doors, and make the subconscious decision to take the bars off my heart and chase the only distraction I want.

"Piper! Wait."

 _A/N: Part 1 in this two part chapter. This was the best part to diverge at. Took me a minute to get this to how I originally inspired it. Part 2 coming very very soon. Life happens sometimes but I'll try to dot my Is and cross my Ts soon._


	10. My Distraction

_Piper, wait._

I don't know what I was doing but my feet knew where my heart wanted to go. The cool dense fog of the metropolis midnight hits me like a muggy freight train as soon as I step outside. My glasses fog up with condensation, blinding me of the charging woman headed towards me. Imagine my gasp when I fall back on my stance as two angry hands push me back into the coarse sideing of the building.

"Fuck you, Alex." Momentum shifts my body weight back to the balls of my feet but only for a moment, because the same two hands are pushing me again. "Fuck you."

I don't need to see to know who was speaking at me with such raw anger that her voice sounded like coarse sandpaper sliding against an unfinished slab of granite; the weight of the heavy rock behind the power of her thrusts.

 _But I want to see._ Her natural beauty was too good to be true and I didnt want to miss it. As I move my glasses to the top of my head, Piper's rage simmers down to a defeated self-debate inside her own mind. Her fists are balled to the point of white-tipped fingers and her teeth bearing harbor onto her bottom lip. She shakes her head in disguist at me and steps further away as she mumbles under her breath but loud enough for me to here, "manipulative...".

"Manipulative?! _I'm_ being manipulative? _"_ Piper may have not intended for me to hear her words but I didn't intend on hearing them and not responding.

"No, Piper. I've been fairly transparent about my intentions. _You_ kissed me. _You_ wrapped your arms around _my_ body and drug _me_ into your apartment. _You_ know how I felt and _you_ came here tonight with _your_ boyfriend and then had the nerve to ask me for a midnight confab."

I push myself away from the wall to intentfully invade her personal bubble. I wanted her to feel my breath and know it was real, that my anger was real.

"I can't be your distraction, Piper. I can't be the outfit you try on while you're on a vacation from your country club arranged life. Go back to your yuppie boyfriend and leave my heart out of all of.. this." I motion my hand between her and I to illustrate what _this_ , this unexplainable chemistry, is. "You know I told you that I liked your Piper. And you told me that you feel something to. Don't be such a fucking pussy and let your heart admit that you want me. Or else quit acting like I am your fucking play thing."

As my truth stings her, Piper's facade melts to one of realization and disappointment. There was a moment of silence where all I could do was stare at my feet.

"Piper," my voice was soft with a plea for honesty of feelings. "I can't be your distraction because my heart won't be able to handle it when you're ready for your routine again." I step closer to her to try to let her know that I am speaking truth. My heart is on my sleeve and she can take it or leave it but she needs to decide now.

The blonde weaves her hand through her hair as if she were stimulating thoughts by stimulating her hair follicles. A chia pet. She leans her back against the brick siding. At the same time, though, she didn't step away from me. It took her a moment but she finally looked up at me as I leanmy own left shoulder against the wall and turned the rest of my body to face her, allowing time for her to process but eagerly waiting her response.

"I'm sorry for the mixed signals, Alex. I'm being manipulative too." She reaches out to run her finger along the zipper of my utility jacket. Piper watches her own own finger playing until her eyes drifted once more to mine, "I don't want to be."

She hooks her two forefingers around my collar and pulls me closer without making it seem like she put a whole lot of effort to it. _Nice try rookie._

"Then don't." I inch closer so we're face to face. My gaze dropped to her pink lips that still have a little bit of lipstick present. I hold my position for a moment. I want Piper to think about this. I say what comes to mind and while it may sound like a cliche, I find myself in the moment just letting my heart move my lips.

"18 hours is too long to wait to kiss you again, kid." I look back into her blue orbs as my words fall against her lips.

She echos my words back to me, "then don't."

That was it. That was all it took. That was all the peer pressure I needed to close the gap between us and place my lips to hers. They close in rythym against hers and we both enjoying a still moment remebering each other's contours. A delicate dance of passion. As I began to open my mouth I ran my right hand up her neck and through her golden streaks. I turned my body more so the weight of my front was pushing Piper into the wall behind me. I bit down on her lower lip and pulled it back with me teeth as Piper let out the softes sigh I've ever heard. She ran her fingers up me and as she opens her mouth to invite my tongue inside. I accepted, just for a second before I pulled away. With one soft peck to the corner of her mouth I pull back slowly while stroking her cheek with my thumb and holding her gaze. As she whimpered at the loss of contact I smile and back off of the wall. I left her gasping and flushed and she looks sexy as hell. But it was time for me to leave and force Piper to make a decision.

"Where are you going?" She asks as I start pacing down the sidewalk.

I turn to face her, as I would never get tired of doing, "I'm going for a walk, Pipes. Wanna come?" I shuffle back around and didn't wait for an answer. Instead, I smile as I wait for her to muddle through her calculations. It takes about 45 seconds for me to hear footsteps behind mine and another 5 seconds for them to catch up. I rotate to face her once more.

"Hang on a second." Piper turns to go back into the club. "I need to get my jacket and take care of something real quick. I'll be 3 minutes."

I put my hands in my pockets to warm them from the chill as I speak once more, "Don't make me wait a lifetime for you Piper Chapman. A girl like you only comes around once in a lifetime."

 _A/N: hope you've enjoyed this short continuation to chapter 9. More to come soon. Cheers._


	11. Center of Gravity

I re-enter the club to find Polly waiting for my troubled mind at the door. She looks like she knows what just happened so I don't sugarcoat things with her. She's an intuitive bitch but more importantly, I don't want her to talk me out doing what I want to do. I cut to the chase: "Pol, I have to leave. If I don't then I'll never know what I am missing out on." I brush past her shoulder and don't allow her the opportunity to cross-examine my defense.

"Oh god, Piper. Your'e pathetic and I can read you like a book. I saw Alex running after you so I decoyed Pete and Larry and told them we were coming out for a breath of fresh air but I'm not sure how you're going to manage this one, babe. And you owe me one for not letting you figure this one out on your own."

Polly was right, standing there with her arms crossed looking at me with dissatisfaction. But, I know that I am right too. I have to follow Alex, my body had already decided it. My feet were already walking towards Larry to tell him that I was leaving. There was no turning back now and I didn't want to turn back.

"Pipes, are you feeling better?"

Lucky for me, my boyfriend isn't as intuitive as Polly. I take what seems like five minutes to respond, but it was quick enough to indicate my predisposition about how my evening was going to pan out. Larry climbs out of the booth and comes to my side. "No, Larry. I'm actually not really okay." My voice is delicate but without question. I can't look at him. I can't look into the soul of the innocent person that is about to be collateral damage in the warpath that I am soon to create. At first I avoid his eyes until I decide it's time to turn the inserted dagger ninety degrees. "I have to go," I finally face him, "and I can't get into it right now but I don't want you to follow me." My voice sounding a little firmer.

Larry kinks his head a hair to the right illustrating his genuine confusion. "Piper, I'm not leaving you to get home in the middle of the nigh by yourself. What do you mean you are leaving?" He misses the point. This is good at least for now, less blast-radius post explosion. He turns his body to shield our conversation from Pete and Polly. "Pipes. What's going on?"

"Larry, I need to clear my mind, and I need to go it alone. I don't want to get into this right here, in this bar." I motion to the area around us to try to provide my conscience with justification to avoid the difficult task infront of me. _For now_. "Can we talk tomorrow? I really have to go."

I don't give Larry an opportunity to respond; I grab my coat and turn to him one more time. I pause for as second knowing that everything is teetering on the precipice of the event horizon, but I try not to process thoroughly. I just want to feel. "I'll call you in the morning." With that, I kiss his cheek, a cop out, and run back outside.

* * *

Again, the cold hits me like a bad decision. The kind that you see coming, that you have time to fix, but you make it anyway. "Alex," I shout, as soon as I'm out of earshot of my boyfriend and my conscience. When I die, God is going to ask me at the gates 'do you remember that one time?' and I'll have no heavenly defense. He will close the gates because I am a bad decision maker. I have made about fifteen in the last twenty-four hours alone. "Alex," I call again. No one is there to soundboard my call. In the midst of rejection, I see that the one person I'm after is walking down the sidewalk away from my indecision. "Alex wait," I run after her and she stops when I reach her side. I am slightly out of breath and make a mental note to start going to spinning class again with Polly - if I survive this night. But as soon as I look into her deep green orbs, it is like I am staring at my lifeline and I know I'm staring into Heaven as close as I've seen it, "Wait, I'm coming."

 _Coming where? Her apartment? Her car? Her life?_ I don't even know where it is that she is going.

"I was beginning to think you found a better offer." The slight infliction in her voice and rise in the corner of her lips let me know she is being sarcastic, like she knew I would follow. Of course I follow, she has a hold on my compass, deciding where true North is located. _It's her._

"I think that _I_ am the best offer _you've_ had all day, Alex." My wit fires back as we start to stride down the street as if it has just found an oasis of confidence in my desolation.

Alex chuckles, "ohhh is that so? I don't recall a fair public auction for your... capital." She turns her head to look at me, "you know bribery is illegal, Pipes. I wouldn't want anyone to think that you seduced me into accepting your proposal in this transaction."

"Oh shut up." I playfully smack her arm but, really, it's just an excuse to put my hands in the general vicinity so I can hook them around the arm that she has reaching into her pocket for warmth. We walk for a few blocks in silence, speaking only in flirty glances that have no spoken expectation.

Alex stops at the next corner and examines the street signs. "So this is the pivotal moment in our walk where we can go left, and I can walk you to the subway..." she reflects at what she just said but, as if she's come to a realization, she refrains from further inquisition and looks at me. "... or we can make a right."

"And what _is_ right, Alex?" Based on my inflection, my question had merit in both the literal and directional sense but I am going to put the ball in Alex's court. I have followed her this far.

"You, Me, a night cap." Her facial expression right now holds confidence and the slightest evidence of pride. _Smooth, Alex Vause._ "But if that's too cliché, we can do ecstasy in an underground club with three strangers in drag. I have those connections too."

I chuckle but don't stand still for too long before I make the decision without much contemplation and turn right. I look over my shoulder back at her, "Are you ever not a smartass?!"

I can tell that Alex is pleased albeit slightly taken aback at my lack of hesitation. It doesn't take her too long before she accepts the moment, "I'd tell you the answer to that but it'd ruin the mystery."

After about ten blocks we arrive at Alex's loft, "This is me."

I can tell right away that it's a little more luxurious than what I expected. There are citrus water jugs by the elevators and reflective foliage wallpaper in the great lobby. Alex leads me to the elevator and we step in alone. I suddenly don't know what to look at or where to put my hands. I feel like if I breathe I will contaminate the air quality of the elevator shaft. Alex hits _PH_. "Alex!" I exasperate in disbelief but it's only because thus far I've been in the company of a rugged and sexier version of Laura Croft... with some leather instead of rope. Not penthouse.

"What?" She shrugged my reaction before she slowly runs her hand up my arm and to my chin, her hand pulling my face to look at her as she inches closer to my front, "It had the best rooftop access."

I smile before I look down at her luscious lips and lean forward on my top toes. My body is betraying me but to be honest I can't resist anymore, I want to kiss Alex too.

It is as if the universe has singled me out today to fuck with because before I can close down on those luscious lips someone enters the elevator. "Mrs. Elsner," Alex must know her because she is holding the door for the crotchety old bat to get on. Mrs. Elsner takes one look at me and mumbles something under her breath before she faces the front of the car. "She is old fashioned." Alex whispers in my ear as she runs her arm back down to possessively wrap around my waist. All I can do is giggle in slight embarrassment with my face in my hands. After all, I have never really been with a woman before let alone get caught in the act in an elevator shaft.

Mrs. Elsner soon gets off and we get off the floor after. Alex opens her front door and offers to take my coat as I take in her hardwood floors, upgraded appliances, and plush furniture. From the living room and front door you can see the kitchen, what looks like a loft with a high quality card table, and shelves upon shelves of books all over. I walk to the nearest bookshelf and run thumb along some of the spines of classics from every universe of literature. I pull out Gone With the Wind and realize that it is a pristine copy. I feel like I am tainting it with my sinful fingertips. Suddenly I feel Alex behind me, as close as she can be without touching, "You should be kissed often, and by someone who knows how."

Immediately I slide the novel back in its place and it takes me a second to realize what Alex has just said. I can't see her but I know that she is smirking. She has put the ball back in my court but I want to put it back in hers and I want to see her face when I do so I turn to look her in the eye, "Someday, I will kiss you and you will like it. But not now, so I beg you not to be too impatient." The fire between us is roaring with angst but I clearly caught her off guard because she doesn't know how to respond to my response.

"So you too have read _Gone With the Wind_?" She plays it safe.

"Yes, but I don't have a leather-bound copy."

"What can I say, I am turned on by the lustful words of Margaret Mitchell."

I smile back at her and appreciate our exchange for what it is in the moment, "Your place is gorgeous, Alex. I am not even sure how you have collected all of these books." I continue to scan her apartment for more clues about why might lie under the hard-shelled exterior of this dark haired enigma. "What's up there?" I point to a small metal staircase that leads to an oversized warehouse looking door.

"Wanna see?" Alex grabs my hand and takes me to the top and out the door. It leads outside but it is black, pitch black. While I'm looking into the night abyss waiting for something to happen, Alex wraps her arm around my hip and pulls me flush against her body. "Here, stay close."

I like this feeling so I chuckle and stand on my tip toes to put my lips as close to her ear as possible and race through my words, "Is this where your taking me to murder me and hide my body because I really don't want to leave this world without tasting your—"

I didn't get finish my outspoken and sultry comment before Alex grabbed a large mechanical lever and thrusted up. One by one a string of golden low-dim lights flickered on to illuminate the perimeter of an outdoor loft that I presume to be on the roof of Alex's building. There were trelaces that had lofty plants growing around them, and sitting area with outdoor furniture that was probably larger that my living room. Under a canopy in the corner, a hot tub was tucked away privately with a fence of tiki torches and completely closed off from the world around us, only witness to the moon and the Manhattan skyline.

"Now, what was it you were saying about your body and your desires?" Alex smirked as I stood star-struck in awe.

"Alex... This is beautiful. Is this all yours?"

"Yep. Like I said, best rooftop access."

I leave Alex's side to walk over to the corner with the hot tub. She watches me from where her feet stay planted. I look over my shoulder to meet her gaze as I trace my fingers along the top cover of the hot tub. It's cold out, the night is clear, it's only the next logical step...

"Wanna take a night swim?" The seductive undercurrent to my question is intentional, but the worry that Alex will turn me down is still lingering like the inappropriate uncle after a Christmas party.

Alex saunters the fifty feet towards where I am standing and reaches for the handle of the hard foam cover. "Well that's an interesting proposition Miss Chapman, however i'd be remiss If I neglected to tell you about the spa rules."

"Oh, god, what _spa rules?"_

 _"_ Okay, one, don't question the _spa rules._ Two, absolutely no horseplay will be tolerated." She traces a finger from my forehead down my cheek and neck. I hope she can't feel the pounding of my heart as she skates over my pulse point because I am pounding all over my body from how seductive Alex is being with her words and movements. She looks down my body and she is so close to me that her forehead brushes against mine for a brief moment. "Three, under no exception are street clothes permitted inside the spa." I am beet red, I know it, but I just stand there and wait for her to continue making my mouth water. "Last, failure to follow any of these rules may result in expulsion from the spa; unless of course you can provide adequate justification to the disciplinary board."

"Okay, miss board member, is this adequate?" I stand on my toes and Alex briefly questions what I am doing. Not for long, though, because I bring my hand up to grab the back of her neck and drag her closer into my existence. I make it very clear. I pause momentarily when she closes her eyes, expecting my lips to touch hers. I go in for the kill and whisper softly into her ear, "Because I don't like to follow rules." Alex isn't the only one who can make a move. At my remark she finally opens her orbs to beg me to lessen the distance, unable to withstand our lips not touching for another second. So, I don't make her wait any longer.

In the first nanosecond that our lips touch, it is like the butterflies in my stomach move to my chest and escape through my mouth. I am reminded of the explosivity when we kiss but it is still like every layer of her lips is a new surface that I need to map. At first I am nice and let Alex taste the desire pouring through my strawberry chapstick as I caress her lower lip, but I can't giver her all day so I bite it and pull it towards me to tell her that I want deeper exposure to her mouth. I want to taste all the corners of her being with my tongue. I can tell that she is surprised at my aggressiveness, but I don't stop. I start by massaging her lips with mine but when I stick my tongue in her mouth she pushes me backwards until my back hits the hot tub. I don't relinquish control. I grab her head more forcefully with one hand and use the other to anchor her hips against mine. She tastes so good that I want to drop her panties right here and taste her flavor between her legs. I bite her lower lip again and the soothe it with my tongue as Alex sighs into my mouth. I am pleased with my display of evidence so I let her catch her breath and leave one last lingering peck on the corner of her mouth before I pull away.

"All right, well, that was a very compelling argument." She opens her eyes to look at me, "But, I don't think I want you kissing anyone else like that." I think Alex quickly realized the weight of what she said because she pulled away from me slightly. I'll admit I am moderately confused at her shyness. As she recovered she soon she recognized the look on my face at her immediate dismissal of our, nothing short of fiery, kiss. "So, you will have to trust my presentation to the board at our next meeting. In the meantime, why don't you get the water going while I grab a few things from inside and get you a bathing suit." Alex pulls the cover from the spa and turns to kiss my cheek before heading back downstairs. I smile as her lips linger and try to hide my blushing. "I'll be right back, Pipes."

* * *

Once Alex is out of sight I hit the controls and the hot tub comes to life. I turn the temperature up and get the jets rolling. There is a stereo in the corner with an iPod and I put on some background music with soft lyrics that won't overpower the atmosphere. Suddenly, I am conscious of what I am wearing.

 _Will Alex want me to change out here? Will it be a turn off if I go change inside? Will she like the way I look in a bathing suit? If I get in the hot tub after Alex should I sit next to her, across from her?_

As I thimble with the hem of my dress I know that there is only one solution that prevents me from having to make any of these decisions. I have to get into the hot tub first. Then Alex can decide how close to me she wants to position herself. I hope that it is clear after our kiss that I want to be next to her, but I also don't want to appear _easy_. _Time to grow a pair, Piper._ I shimmy out of my dress so that I am left in a strapless bra and a skimpy pair of underwear. Had I known that the evening was going to end up here I would have prepared a little more, but it is too late now so I lay my dress over the railing and climb into the hot tub.

A few minutes go by and I hear the door open before I see Alex walking towards me in her bikini with some towels, a tray of red drinks, and what looks like a bathing suit for me. And there I am sitting, in the middle of one of the benches along the inside of the spa. She is more beautiful than I ever could have imagined and it is such a treat to get to look at her for the few strides she takes to cross the patio. Her abs are well defined, her alabaster skin almost has a glimmer. Her legs are so long and I just want to feel her body wrap around. I know I am caught staring when Alex has to repeat herself.

"I said, I guess you wont be needing this bathing suit," Alex smirks at me. She caught me. "You couldn't wait for me Pipes?"

"No, I really couldn't." I smile back at her playfully as I rest my head backwards to let her choose her seating without any pressure from me. She sets up a tray next to the hot tub and I feel her climb in and sit directly to my right in the corner of the tub, where the curvature of the lining sinks backwards like a recliner. I pick up my head and smile at her for a moment in silence. She breaks the stare by handing me a glass if the drinks that she has poured, "Thanks."

I take a sip from the tumbler, "red Gatorade?" I swallow the gulp but squint my eyes as I was not expecting a _mocktail._

"Yes," Alex chuckles at my reaction before continuing,"Can't have you getting me drunk, taking advantage of me, running off with the house keeper and leaving me barefoot and pregnant."

"Hmm," I scooch closer to Alex so that our thighs are touching and my chest is turned towards her, "Is that what you say to all the women that you mesmerize with your rooftop oasis?" I fire back at her attempt to disguise that fact that it is _me_ she doesn't want take advantage of but she is too embarrassed to say it out loud for fear of admitting I have a hold on her.

"I've not had any other women up here." She chuckles and her laugh is radiant. I want to capture it in a bottle and listen to it on replay. I am obviously flattered, but I don't want to give up my position so soon in the game.

"Why me?" _Safe_.

Alex looks down at my legs and rests her free hand above my knees as I outstretch them across her thighs. Before she continues, her look changes. Suddenly I realize the luminous glow on the moon is reflecting a more serene look on her face and I wonder what layer she is about to peel back.

"I don't date, and I am probably not emotionally qualified to love. But, you have a pull on me." She leans her affection towards the crook of my neck. _I am dying, I am sure of it_. "I feel like I've been out of orbit, traveling aimlessly all over the galaxy for a while now, and suddenly I've found a center of gravity."

Her eyes meet mine again but this time with a different kind of hunger before she continues, "You could probably get me to do anything you want."

As a subconscious response I shift my body again to straddle her lap. Her arm moves to make room and finds solace on my hip. I set my glass down and grab Alex's glass. Suddenly I feel overcome with emotion that I don't really know how to prioritize. Of all of the women that Alex has been with, which due to her beauty I am sure has to be a lot, _I_ make her feel this way, _I_ have the power to center her orbit. Quickly it becomes a turn on that I have this effect on her, she wants me. And I want her even more. I can't wait another moment for her to take me, have her way with me, and show me the universe of Alex Vause. All other thoughts escape my mind because all I can think about having her too. All I can think about is tasting her lips after she has tasted me. I guide her other hand to my hip as I lean in slowly, so slowly and softly to whisper into her ear.

"I want you to take advantage of me."

* * *

 **AN: Sorry for the cliffhanger, and for the delay. Life takes unexpected turns like my expectations for the direction of this story. If you can hang on for the ride I will try not to disappoint in what lies ahead. Cheers to the new year!**


End file.
